Heavens Sent
by Krystaline Heart
Summary: The Angels are trying to kill the Humans. A prince leads the Humans into battle when something happens and neither a Human or Angel are the cause of it. Sere/Endy


Hey everyone! I have writer's block. So, the next chapters for The 

Lost princess and Mysterious Dreams won't be out for quiet some time.

Sorry. But here is another story while you're waiting. I'll try to 

get out chapters for this story weekly so you've got something to 

read while I'm trying to figure out what to write for TLP and MD. And

again sorry.... And please R&R!

I don't own sailor Moon and blah, blah, blah.

I hope you enjoy the story, and sorry again.

~*~

Heavens Sent

Prologue

Rain began to pour down and thunder rumbled in the distance. The 

whether fit the mood of the place perfectly, the place was a once 

beautiful and grassy field. But it wasn't like that anymore. Bloody 

bodies, some missing arms, some missing legs or both, were scattered 

throughout the sad and gloomy field. A fierce battle had just taken 

place. Some say it was the battle that decided Earth's destiny. Some 

say it was just like all the others. But the truth was it had been a 

battle that would destroy one species, the Humans or the Angels. 

Neither species had won though. Both had lost. The cause of this stood 

in the middle of the field, surrounded by dead bodies. Two long golden 

blonde streams of hair whirled about furiously in the strong winds. 

Large crystal blue eyes scanned the field in disappointment. It had 

been a terrible battle to witness so she had to put a stop to it. She 

just hadn't known it'd turn out like this.

The young girl looked down at her skin and clothes. Both stained with 

blood and dirt. A single tear slid down her cheek. It wasn't her 

fault. She had to convince herself that. It was those damn Angels 

fault. They 

had been the ones to declare war on the human race. It had been them 

to start this battle. She shook her head. And look at where it had 

gotten them. Extinct. It was all their fault.

That's why she had decided to help the humans in this battle. But 

what she did hadn't gone the way she had planned. She had misjudged 

her power and powered up too much. And when she had let the energy 

blast go...Everything in its path had been incinerated instantly. As 

she thought about it she sighed. "I guess they all deserved it. Even

the humans," She whispered sadly. "Oh well, at least there are still

some humans left. There is still hope for the race. Wish I could say

the same for the Angels." Then she started to laugh at what she had 

just said. Wish that the Angels could survive? It just made her laugh

even more.

"Time to go," A voice said. The young girl looked down at her feet. A 

small black with a crescent moon on its forehead was brushing up 

against her leg. The young girl picked the cat up and nodded. Then 

without a word they disappeared into thin air. And it was as if there 

had never been a young girl standing on the field. As she disappeared, 

on the other side of the field a body stirred.

~*~

Two eyelids suddenly flew open to reveal a pair of gorgeous midnight 

blue eyes. An arm lifted up and then went back down to the ground so 

the owner could lift himself up off the ground. As he did, a sudden 

sharp pain filled his body. He groaned and looked down at himself to 

check out the damage. Blood and dirt stained his skin and armor, so 

he couldn't tell where he was hurt. He tried again to get up and it 

was successful. When he got up he gasped at the horror that lay before 

him. There were bodies and limbs everywhere. He shook his head in 

disbelief and tried to remember what had happened.

He had been high on his armored horse, running his blade through every 

Angel he came across. It had been such chaos. Humans and Angels had 

been everywhere fighting and killing each other. Then suddenly 

everything had seemed to stop and a bright white light surrounded the 

field. He had watched as it engulfed his army and the Angels. Most of 

the humans and Angels had been burnt so bad that all that was left was 

ashes but there were still some bodies here and there that had somehow 

survived being burnt. But they had died anyway.

Falling to his knees, he banged a fist on the ground in anger. All 

those innocent people dead. All because he had ordered every boy and 

man to enter the war with the Angels. He had been so foolish to think

that they had even had a chance. He shook his head in anger, and then

he got back up and started walking off the field and hopefully to any

town that was nearby. Then he remembered that there weren't any towns

nearby. Actually the nearest town was two days walk. But it went anyway.

He had to tell everyone what had happened. It was his duty.

~*~

So there it is! I know it's really short but I always do prologues 

really short and that's what it is! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please R&R 

And excuse the grammar mistakes and stuff. I didn't have much time to 

edit it. So yeah, if you have any comments or whatever email me at 

Angel_Taea@hotmail.com


End file.
